World Of Warcraft: New Heroes
by n1p3
Summary: After the defeat of Arthas in Northrend,a new villain emerges, even more powerful then the last. The Horde and the Alliance are crumbling from inside. Who is left to defeat this new terror?


CRACK.

A lightning bolt shot out of the sky, lightning it up for a split second. The goblin crew of The Maiden's Fancy were rushing back and forth, trying to keep the boat afloat in the rough sea. The waves of the sea were starting to become harsh, crashing against the side of the boat, over and over again.

A small female Goblin came rushing out of the lower decks and almost slipped in the pouring rain. Her light brown hair was clinging to her face, and was tied into a ponytail at the back. She was wearing a small, blue top and small blue pants, which matched the blue bands around her wrists, all of which were saturated. She wore no shoes as she preferred the feel of the wood beneath her feet. Making her way across the deck, she reached a set of stairs and began to carefully climb them.

Boom. An explosion from inside, rocked the boat. She fell sideways and slipped, throwing her over the side of the railings. Frantically she grabbed at the rail, sticking her large claw like nails into the wood.

"Help." She screamed. But to no avail. The storm was to loud, and everyone on board would have been too busy to notice. The rain made it slippery and she could not hold on for much longer. Her nails began to slowly scrape down the side of the rail. Her left hand fell. "Help." She screamed again. Looking up she could see her nails begin to slip. "Ahhhhh." She screamed as her right hand slipped. She closed her eyes, but did not fall. She looked up to see a large green hand holding hers. Another came over and reached down for her left hand. She gladly reached up, and was pulled back onto the rocking boat.

She looked up at the large green orc that had saved her. He was tall and was wearing a large black cape, with a hood covering the most of his face, with the only part visible being the black braided hair hanging out either side of his hood over his shoulders. He was the only passenger on the boat, which was not supposed to set sail that night due to the harsh weather. The captain had called the trip off until a large hooded orc approached him with a rather large sack of gold.

"Thank you." She finally said, realising that she was staring at him.

The orc nodded, and began climbing the stairs. The female goblin quickly followed, trying to keep away from the edge as much as possible. The orc made his way over to the middle of the upper deck, where the captain, and his navigator were trying to steer the boat. The female goblin followed close behind.

The captain was a dark, green goblin. He wore a brown swashbuckler shirt, large brown gloves with blue gauntlets, and brown pants that matched the rest of his outfit. On his belt, was a small rapier sword, and on his head, sat a black pirate hat, with a skull and cross bones on the front.

The Navigator was a purple-blue troll, towering over the captain. He had long blonde hair, which usually stuck straight up above his head, but was now covering the majority of his face. He would not have been able to see, had it not been for the goggles he was wearing. He had been given them a couple of months ago by a passenger on the boat. An old wizard who enchanted them, so that the wearer would be able to see through anything. Apart from the goggles he wore nothing but a old, tattered pair of light green pants.

Both the captain and the navigator were frantically trying to hold the boat steering wheel still.

"Captain Wrenchnozzle, is everything ok." This was the first time the female goblin had heard the orc speak. He's voice was quite loud, even though there was a storm raging around them.

The captain, who was trying to pull the steering wheel down, and hold on to his hat, looked up, and let go of the steering wheel. "Were fine, I've seen worse storms then this. Trust me." He began to lead the orc back towards the stairs.

Navigator Tah're began to lose control of the wheel, his feet slipping on the wet floor. The female goblin rushed forward and jumped on the other side of the steering wheel, using her body weight to pull it down.

"Now why don't you just head on back inside, grab yourself a nice pint of ale, and relax. But mind you, i'd stay away from the food, our chef Steelbelly got his name for a reason."

The orc looked down at the grinning goblin, and sighed. Reluctantly he turned and made his way back down the stairs.

The captain waited until the orc was out of site before he turned and ran back towards the steering wheel. He grabbed the steering wheel and pulled. With the strength of all 3 of them, they were able to turn the boat slightly.

Still holding the wheel, the female looked around, a worried look on her face. "Where's the locking stick?" she cried.

Navigator Tah're, who was holding on to the wheel with both hands, nodded his head to the other side of the deck. "It fell o'er there when that explosion 'appened."

The female let go of the wheel and ran over to where he had pointed. Searching round, she saw nothing. She was about to give up when the boat rocked to the side. From underneath a nearby door, a round cylinder like object rolled out.

Smiling she moved forward to grab it. She made her way back to the captain, who's feet were now off the ground by a few inches. She pulled down on one side and jammed the cylinder into a now open hole in the wheel.

All 3 of them fell back exhausted. "Good job Crewman Hammertink." The captain said, breathing heavily.

She nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Thank.......you....captain." she said pausing to take a breath after each word.

Hammertink looked up to see a tall, human male come into view as he was climbing the stairs. His clothes and hair were also drenched. The most obvious thing about him was the eye patch he had over his right eye. No one knew how he got it, although there were several rumours that it involved a rather large tauren crewmember had something to do with it.

"Captain, land, and its coming up fast."

The captain stood up, and helped Hammertink up. "Good, ok. Crewman Hammertink, prepare the rowing device. First Mate Masker, alert the crew to bring down the sails." Turning, he walked over to a door behind him, and went inside. Hammertink rushed back down the stairs and into the bottom of the boat. Inside was filled with a large machine that nearly filled the whole room. She moved over to a control panel on the front of the machine, which had a small opening at the front of it. She knelt down and spoke into it.

"Torquespindle, you in there?"

A small green head poked out of the hole. "Yer, what do ya want?"

He was wearing a small, round metal hat on his head, and his dark green ears stuck out either side of it.

"We need to start the machine." She said standing up and making way for Torquespindle to climb out. Once he was out, he brushed some of the oil off of his white, long sleeve shirt, and black pants. Which looked like they were a different colour in the first place, but have gone black over time from all the oil. Turning round, he began pressing buttons on the console.

"Cross your fingers." He said as he pressed a large green button at the top of the console.

The machine began to creak, as it slowly began moving. Panels all along the side of the boat began to open up, and oars attached to the machine began to move through them. Suddenly, the machine stopped, and Hammertink looked around the consol at the machine. Torquespindle frowned, and kicked the side of the machine. It stirred back to life, and Torquespindle turned, smiling at Hammertink.

Navigator Tah're brought the boat around a small island with a large goblin statue on the side of it. Very carefully, well as carefully as he could with a storm raging around him, he brought the boat to a stop right night to the docking bay. 2 nearby goblins dragged a large anchor to the side of the boat, and tossed it over.

Captain Wrenchnozzle looked up from his drink in his quarters, and sighed. They had finally made it to Booty Bay.


End file.
